


i took karl to the bathroom | karlnap story

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), feraltwt, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based off a song, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Party, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), also on Wattpad, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: a singular karlnap oneshot story🥺~Sapnap goes to a party and only plans on getting high, not realizing he's making a friend along the way,,, or something moreSAPNAP IS A DRUGGIE EBOY WHILE KARL IS A PRETTY SOFTBOYWARNING: contains drugs, fluff and smut!also found on wattpad!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 516





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> INSPO: the song "I met sarah in the bathroom" by awfultune! used a few lyrics and pretty much what the song is based off haha  
> ~  
> *** WARNING: major talk about drug and alcohol use (inspo by the show Euphoria)

It was finally reading week at Sapnap's college he attended to, the stress that built up on his shoulders finally gone as he finished all of his exams. 

Students flooding through the halls as the final bell rang, announcing that the 1st semester is done and you're allowed to do what ever you want until the 2nd semester starts. 

Word went around that a house party was bound to happen and Sapnap already knew he was gonna go, hyped to go to a party, even though he doesn't have many friends to go with. 

He usually only went for the free alcohol and weed, being able to escape reality for a few hours as he abused his system with substance to feel nothing. Even if it was only for a split second, he felt like he was in the clouds and finally felt as peace, not feeling anything until the high comes down. 

When Sapnap made his way to the party, he could hear the music from a few blocks away, colourful lights flashing through the trees, indicating that the party has started and seemed fun already. When Sapnap entered the open door of the house party, he saw a few familiar faces that he would consider a friend, but never got as close to. The house was fuller then he expected, it wasn't to the point where they were all skin to skin, but pretty overwhelming as there were faces everywhere he turned, unable to find an empty room unless he went upstairs, to which he doesn't know yet. 

He walked through the loud house, squeezing his way past a few people that were chilling against the wall, and automatically made his way to the bathroom. 

Not only did he have to use it, but he could feel his nerves already building up underneath his skin and had to take drugs before he has a panic attack like Michael Mell from 'Be More Chill'. He had to do just that, be more chill. He took out a pill from his pocket he got earlier from his dealer and laid it out on the counter before covering it only to crush it up using the corner of his phone. He giggled at the powdered drugs laying before him as he took out his wallet to grab his credit card and a $1 bill. He used the credit card to make one large line before rolling up bill to snort up the euphoric substance into his nose. This was definitely not the fastest ways to get high but it was a way to have a long lasting high, it automatically reached his brain and enters his bloodstream. 

Sapnap knew he wasn't going to get super high off that considering he only took half a mg but it was a way to calm his nerves. After throwing away his now empty stash, he walked out of the bathroom only to be automatically hit with the high. His vision slightly going dark, like he got up to fast, but soon went back to normal only to feel suddenly relaxed, yet hyper. 

He decided to make his over to the kitchen and smiled when he saw the counter, a large collection of alcohol laid out, free to used. He poured himself a shot and downed it quickly, not even flinching as he's so used to it considering he's done it so many times before. After his shot, he went into the fridge and spotted a few beers free to grab taking one to sip on throughout the night. He quickly opened it with his hands with no struggle and took a swing, feeling the cold, bitter taste go down his dry throat, letting out a satisfied moan and decided to walked further into the kitchen to the living room that connected the two rooms. 

Already feeling a little buzzed, he entered a room that seemed to be where the music is coming from considering it became louder the closer he got. The loud drumming made the room vibrate as he looked around the room, seeing a few people were dancing, making the room smell like sweat mixed with with spilled alcohol. Some sitting on the couch and others playing drinking board games.

The more he scanned the room, his eyes caught a familiar face that he's seen in a few of his classes. He always wanted to introduce himself to him or even say hi, but he never got the chance. He always thought he was pretty, and cute. He rarely talked in class but somehow Sapnap managed to spot him out of 100 other students. 

He wanted to say hi, he really wanted to say hi, at least once. He wanted to let him know about his existence, maybe sparking something between them, either being a new friendship or something more. The thought of that made his cheeks go warm, his secret still being in the closet slowly coming out the longer he stared, admiring the way his hair flopped over his forehead and slighting in his eyes. Although he though he was cute, he didn't keep his hopes up too high for that one, he was probably straight, but he couldn't help it when he saw what he was wearing. He smiled brightly at the style he had, he wore a pink hoodie that a size larger then it needed to be, making his look small in big clothes. A button up was underneath as the collar layered overtop, along with blue jeans to complet the fit. 

what was his name again? Craig? Curtis? Kevin? Carlos? no.. Karl? oh wait, yes. It's Karl. 

Sapnap realized he was starring at Karl for a good while and quickly looked down at his own feet, breaking the gaze he previously had and decided to compare his own clothes to his. Sapnap wore a black long sleeve underneath a white tee that had a fire on it, thinking it looked different, a good different, along with black skinny jeans. Some people would consider his look to be 'e boy' style, and he agrees. He liked the look of it and kinda considering himself one, but none of those cringy tiktok eboys that went over the top, he was just more laid-back, someone who skated, painted his nails sometimes, not caring about most things and just constantly wanted to fry his brain, lungs and liver with toxic substances to forget about the bad parts of himself, and it gets the job done.

He looked back up at Karl for a split second and saw him talking to no one, almost wanting someone to talk to him. 'It's now or never' Sapnap thought as he made himself over towards him.

Karl looked up to see someone walking towards him and sit on the couch, being to late to get up and walk away as he's clearly there for him. He didn't know how to feel as he's just been sitting for the past half hour with a drink in his hands. He originally came here with his friends only to be abandoned as he lost them in the house. Either them getting high out of their mind or banging a girl upstairs. 

"Hey" The boy beside he said over the loud music with a smile, causing Karl to jolt a bit out of his train of thought and turn over fully to look at him. 

"Hi" Karl replied, slight confusion in his voice. This time he really looked at the boy sitting beside him; his eyes were a deep, pretty green he managed to see in this lighting. His smile looked soft and sweet, causing a light blush to form on his cheeks. His voice was low and came out like honey on fresh toast, sounding so calming and nice. "Uhm.. do i recognize you from somewhere?" 

The boy laughed, "I'm wasn't sure if you did, we had a few classes together and i always wanted to introduce myself, i'm Sapnap by the way" He said, his smile growing wide on his face when he finished. 

Karl's eyes lit up as he immediately remembered who he was, "Oh i knew i recognized you! I'm Karl" He says in a now happy voice, reaching his hand out for Sapnap to shake. 

'So his name is Karl' Sapnap though to himself. He looked at his hand and took it, feeling the warmth from his hand devour over his cold ones. Light blush formed his cheeks as both felt the feeling. "You here all alone?" 

Karl let out a sigh, "Well, i was with my friends for the first 5 minutes but i ended up loosing them in the crowd, causing me to be here with my drink" He admitted, laughing at how stupid it sounds. "And you?"

"Aw that sucks, i just arrived here not long ago actually, and came here alone. Not sure what to expect really, other then get fucked up as much as possible, well more then i already am" Sapnap said, laughing and smiling again when he saw Karl laugh a bit too. 

"That sounds very eventful" Karl commented, looking at Sapnap up and down before teasingly bitting his lip, still giggling. 

Sapnap took notice and blushed a bit, looking away as he felt himself become warm all over again. A thought came to his head as he remembered something. "Well..." He continued, pulling out a baggy to revel a singular pre-rolled joint. "...you wanna get high with me?" 

Karl's eyes lit up as he automatically said yes, taking the opportunity to finally get high as he didn't have any weed on him. He was desperate for at least something other then 2% alcohol drink that's doing nothing to him other then a little buzz. 

Sapnap giggled and got up from the couch, offering a hand for Karl to take for them to stay together as they squeeze their way through the way more crowded area. 

Karl blushed deeply as he took ahold of his hand again, feeling the coolness rush into his senses again. His hand felt a lot larger then his own as he intertwined their fingers together. 

They eventually make their way to the door that lead to backyard and walked out, seeing a few people scattered everywhere; a few around a roaring fire, some sitting on lounge chairs and furniture that laid out for anyone to sit and occupy.

The familiar smell of weed filled Sapnap's nose as he saw smoke come out of a few peoples mouths as they exhaled. He became excited to start sensing himself and let go of Karl's hand as they found an empty bench for the two to sit on together. 

Sapnap took out the joint from the baggy and pulled out his lighter he kept on his at all times as well. Sapnap automatically took action and lit the joint, deeply inhaling as he felt smoke go down his throat and into his lungs, feeling the familiar burn in his throat and let the high take over him. Feeling relaxed all over again. 

He took one more drag before handing it to Karl, him doing the same thing although coughing a bit near the end, considering he doesn't do this often. Sapnap laughed a bit and rubbed his back, "Do you do this often?" He asked. 

Karl looked back and shook his head, "No, i've done it a few times but not all the time" He responded, smiling as he no longer felt the cough in his throat. 

As they continued their sesh, passing the joint back and forth, inhaling the smoke only to exhale right after, progressively getting more high the longer they continued. The joint came to an end and they relaxed, feeling the euphoric high hit them all at once and letting them go into their own little reality together.

Sapnap turned to look at Karl and smiled, "So tell me about yourself" He said, laughing a bit. 

"Huh well, what do you wanna know?" Karl asked back, giggling. 

~  
The two talked for what felt like hours but what was only around 30 minutes. During this time, they learned a good portion of each other and felt like they knew each other forever. 

They eventually went back inside and sat in a room that was less crowded.   
~

"...yeah, my boyfriend and i broke up around 3 months ago, so i've just been living the single life since then" Karl said, "I don't mind it, although i do miss having someone to text all the time" Karl finished, smiling back at Sapnap who took in the information. 

'So he does like guys, either bi or gay, i could have a chance with him' Sapnap took a mental note at that and smiled back at him. "That's great dude, you and me both, hopefully" 

Karl laughed and agreed, the two feel into a comfortable silence for a moment, taking in their high euphoric thoughts and stared up at the blank celling. Karl and Sapnap talked like they've been friends forever, already feeling some sort of connection with one another. 

Sapnap didn't know how Karl felt but he knew he definitely felt something for Karl, it was something about him that just made everything so great. They got along so well and he made him feel all warm inside, casual flirting between the two that just felt right, so so right. Whatever it was between the two, Sapnap wanted it. He wanted it to become a thing for the two of them. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He let his out of state mind take over his thoughts and spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

"Hey Karl.." Sapnap said, loud enough for only then two to hear. The room they're in surprisingly not too loud even thought the music is still blasting from the other room and other teens talking to each other just a few feet away, having their own conversation. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Karl replied, tilting his head towards Sapnap as he still looked up as well, enjoying the light breeze as the warm weathers was still young. 

"You know, i really liked hanging out with you" Sapnap continued, turning his head to look at Karl. 

"Awe i liked hanging out with you too" Karl said, shifting his body to also face Sapnap. The two starring into each other's eyes. 

Sapnap's eyes wondered a bit as he spoke again, "...I think i really wanna kiss you" His cheeks turning into a light pink when he let those words slip out, the alcohol mixed with drugs taking over his actions and words. 

Karl was quiet got a moment, "Wait really?" Karl asked quickly, a bit loudly with a hint of happiness in this voice. He lifted his head up a bit, putting his full attention on the boy sitting beside him. 

"Yeah, but i don't wanna scare you" Sapnap's voice became soft as he felt embarrassed with him admitting what he wanted to do, soon feeling a warm hand on his cheek. 

"Oh no, it's cool..~" Karl's soft voice said as he placed his hand on Sapnap's cheek, making him look into his eyes again. Karl's thumb glazed over his cheek soothingly, making Sapnap feel less nervous. "..I think i wanna kiss you too" He admitted, looking into his eyes and trailed his gaze down to his lips.

The moment Sapnap heard those words come out of mouth, his heart nearly exploded as it grew 10x its size and the smile grew on his face, making it whole body go warm inside. Before waiting any longer, Sapnap got up and grabbed Karl's hand from his face, dragging him inside and upstairs into the free bathroom. 

Karl giggled at how eager Sapnap became to go further into their desired request and allowed him to drag him by the arm and into the bathroom, locking the door as both were inside. He didn't let Karl let out another word as he immediately held onto his face and shoulder to pull him close, leaning in to closed the gap between him and Karl. 

As their lips touched, Karl took that by surprise but quickly placed his hands on the side of his waist, letting his eyes close, kissing him back softly before gripping his shirt, trying to be as close as he can to him. It felt like they were taken away from their own reality and completely forgotten from existence, like they were the only 2 people on earth in a random person's bathroom as a loud party was happening downstairs. It was nothing like Karl had ever experienced with anyone else. 

Sapnap couldn't help but smiled between their kiss and wrap his arms around his neck, a hand soon becoming tangled in his hair to feel the soft locks. He leaning into him more, enjoying this moment as he felt fireworks go off in his stoned mind and couldn't help but push Karl backwards until they were up against the wall. 

Before they could continue, Karl took notice and pulled away, breaking their kiss and looked at Sapnap, "Wait wait, are you sure?" Karl said, keeping his grip firm on his face to look into his eyes, genuinely asking him if he wants to continue. "This is kinda crazy..." He finished with a giggle. 

Sapnap looked away and nodded his head, "I just really wanna go.." Sapnap breathed out, pulling Karl's hand off his to kiss the palm, looking into his eyes. "..i don't wanna take it slow~" 

Karl squeaked at his words and this time wrapped his arms around his neck, "Okay" Is all he said before connection their lips once again. 

Sapnap reacted with laying his hands on his waist, feeling up his side's gently and feeling his soft lips on his again. He couldn't help himself any longer and lick his bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Karl didn't think twice and accepted, opening his mouth just enough for Sapnap to slip his tongue inside, taking control to explore his mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth. Karl couldn't help but moan at the feeling, the grip around his neck tighten as he felt the new sensation. 

Sapnap smiled when he hears Karl moan and slowly brought his leg up and pushed it between Karl's legs, keeping his firm against the wall as they continued their intense yet soft made out session, their tongues swirled and danced around each other's as they continued, enjoying every moment. 

Karl tasted like sweet passion fruit, like the ones you'd eat on a sunny day. The flavours of his drink he had early that was consumed of pomegranate and orange, along with the mix of weed quickly melted onto Sapnap's tongue, making him eager for more. 

Sapnap tasted like butterscotch that could've been freshly made out of the factory. The sweet taste of honey, caramel and flowers devoured over his tongue like a drug, Karl just wanted more. The smell of weed making their whole moment 100 times better then he ever imagined. 

Karl's back was pressed up again the wall when Sapnap pulled away, finally able to breath as they were running out of air. Stoned eyes looking back at each other, red forming around the iris as their high continued. Sapnap breathed out and smiled softly, bringing his hand back to Karl's cheek, taking this moment to admire his face. 

He can see faint freckles covering his cheeks and nose, his eye shape was unique and beautiful to Sapnap. Everything about him was perfect to him, nothing was wrong and the smallest details made him more attractive. 

Karl looked back at Sapnap's soft expression, seeing his eyes travel his face, examining him. Karl felt a bit nervous and let out a giggle as he continued to glaze his finger over his cheek. 

Sapnap laughed at Karl's reaction, "You're so pretty~" He complimented, watching another layer of blush form onto his cheeks. Sapnap leaned in again and kisses his lips, slowly kissing down his face and onto his neck. 

Karl gasped out as Sapnap trailed his tongue over the sensitive skin, kissing lightly before sucking in a mark. The more he continued, the more moans that came out of Karl's lips, his hands gripping his shoulder as fidget underneath him. 

When the younger sucked on a specific spot on his neck, Karl's hands found their way up to Sapnap's hair and he gripped tightly. His face was flushed red and breathing heavily, enjoying every moment of that when Sapnap pulled out of neck only to reconnect their lips again. 

This time, Karl took control and explored Sapnap's mouth, eager for his sweet taste again. The height difference helped in his favour as he pushed himself into Sapnap, making his neck lean back. 

Sapnap didn't expect that but didn't complain, letting Karl take over and let him kiss him as much as he wanted. He was surprised he was still standing up, keeping his weight balanced as Karl practically leaned himself onto him fully. 

After a few minutes of their make out, the two pulled away, once again breathing heavily as their eyes fluttered open to looked backstage each other, their bodies tangled into each other up against the wall, holding on to one another's weight as they stood theres unable to move or say anything. Just enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. 

Sapnap moved first, letting go of Karl and straighten himself out again. Karl did the same, leaning against the wall for support, he brought his fingers up to his lips, grazing over them as he felt how sensitive they now are, definitely bruised after this. 

Sapnap giggled and looked at his lips and neck, "Ahh sorry, i didn't mean to leave a mark" He said, his hand feeling over Karl's neck that was now marked with 2 hickeys. 

Karl laughed and shook his head, "No it's okay, they were made by you so i don't mind~" He said, bitting his lip to hide the blush that formed onto his face again. 

"Oh it is? Maybe i should keep doing it them, yeah?" Sapnap replied, a smirk on his face as he brought his hand back on Karl's waist, trailing it up and down teasingly. 

Karl tensed up and looked down at his feet, "I wouldn't mind if you did.." He said shyly, bringing his hands to kay on his arms. 

Sapnap bit his lip and kissed him again, in love with the feeling of his lips on his.

The two pulled away and Karl decided to check the time, pulling out his phone and saw that it was nearing 2am. "Ahh, it's almost 2am, i'm probably gonna head back home now" Karl said, scratching the back of his head. 

"Oh you are? Do you live close?" Sapnap asked, pulling out his own phone to check the time himself. 

"Yeah, i live just down the block actually, about a 5 minute walk" Karl replied, looking back at Sapnap.

Sapnap nodded his head sheepishly and looked down at his shoes, his hands to his sides. He looked back up at Karl to ask.

"Can i come with you?" 

—  
To be continued!  
Word Count: 3869


	2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT / NSFW!!!

"Can i come with you?" 

Karl looked back at Sapnap when he said those words. The sentence falling out of his lips so quiet he barely even caught it, but lucky for him.. he did. 

Millions of possibilities flooded through Karl's head as he thought about what could happen. Why would he want to go to my house? maybe his living situation is bad, or maybe he just wanted somewhere to sleep? or maybe some... company? The thought of that caused a blush to appear on his face and didn't understand why, but he so badly wanted to say yes. 

"Sure" Karl said, a smile creeped up on his face as he pushed himself off the wall to walk over to the door. 

Those words quickly grabbed Sapnap's attention. A layer of shock and surprise coveted his face along with a smile as he quickly made his way beside Karl to leave the bathroom. 

As soon as Karl open the door, they were both hit with the loud, blaring music that came from downstairs. Lights flashing in every direction they looked at as they made their way downstairs.

While the two squeezed their way passed the mob of people, a hand swiftly grabbed its way into Karl's. He looked over only to see Sapnap smile softly and guided them towards the front door, Karl couldn't help but look down at their feet, a light blush crossing his face. 

After what felt like forever, the two finally made their way outside, suddenly being hit with the cool late night summer air that refreshed themselves completely. 

~

Karl rode on his bike over to the party and had Sapnap sit behind him as the rode back to his place. 

The street lights were the only thing illuminating the road as they rode in the dark sky. The wind blowing in their faces made the whole scene feel like a movie, or a TV show. It felt so real and relaxing. 

As Karl rode down the street, Sapnap couldn't help but tighten his grip around his waist, not only to not fall off, but to just feel a bit closer to the one who made his night at the party so much better. The ravenette rested his head on his shoulder and felt the heat that radiated off his body so easily. 

Karl felt his arms and head behind him and felt butterflies inside his stomach, feeling like he and Sapnap were the only ones on this earth, like nothing else matters except them.

The whole bike ride was soon coming to an end and a part of him didn't want it stop. It felt nice feeling someone's arms holding him close as it's been a while since he felt the touch of another man.

~

The two made their way into Karl's bedroom quietly, trying not to make much noise as it was nearing 3am and they didn't want to wake up any of his roommates. 

The moment the door closed to his bedroom, the room felt like to was automatically sound proof and Sapnap wasted no time. He walked up to him slowly and he can see the curious desire in the other's eyes in front of him. 

The younger brought his hand to the side of his face only to tuck his hair gently behind his ear, smiling softly as the older looked down and broke eye contact, smiling softly as a shade of pink lightly covered his face. 

Sapnap once again brought his hand up toward Karl, this time underneath his chin and make him look at him once more. Before he had the chance to do anything else, Sapnap leaned in slowly, giving more then enough time for Karl to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't. 

Soon their lips locked together in a perfect fit, just like before in the bathroom. Karl hesitantly brought his hands behind Sapnap and rested them on his back, keeping them there. Their lips moved in harmony, enjoying each other's heat as little noises came from one another. 

Sapnap's other hand that was resting on his shoulder soon trailed down his hoodie over his chest slowly, almost teasingly. Karl didn't make an attempt to stop him and only moaned out softly the farther he went. 

Sapnap pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on his, "Are you.. okay with this?" Sapnap asked as he trailed his hand underneath his hoodie and grazed his fingers along the exposed warm skin. 

Karl let out a shuddered, shaking breath before nodding quickly, "Y-yes.. please continue" He said in a small voice before taking it upon himself to kiss Sapnap again, wrapping him arms around his shoulders and pulling on his hair slightly, curiously experimenting with him. 

Sapnap moaned out between the kiss at the sudden tug in his hair, shocking both Karl and himself. This only caused Karl to get even more excited and take this as an opportunity to sneak his tongue into his mouth, tasting him all over again. 

Sapnap moaned again and immediately kissed him back, sliding his tongue over his, wanting to taste him just as much. Their tongues danced and swirled around each other as more hair tugging and moans coming out of both of their mouths. 

Sapnap's hands trailed all over Karl's body, desperately touching anywhere he could, trying to be as close as possible. He could feel the goosebumps and shivers as he unawarely trailed his finger nails down his back, scratching down the sensitive skin that drove Karl crazy. 

When they finally pulled away for air, a string of saliva connected the two as they both breathed heavily, eyes fazed and glazed over with lust and desire. 

Sapnap moved first and tugged Karl's hoodie off his body one a swift motion, soon doing the same to himself. Karl couldn't help but stare at the figure in front of him, almost drooling at the sight and causing him to giggle in excitement at whats going to happen next. 

~

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Sapnap's soft voice is heard. 

The two were found in Karl's bed completely naked and needy, the older one was laying on his back while the younger towered over him, giving him soft kisses all over his face and neck. 

"Yes Sapnap.." Karl whined out, "..please~" He finished, looking into his eyes desperately. 

That was just enough for Sapnap to slowly push his first lubed finger into his entrance, kissing him deeply at the same time to distract him from the pain, intertwining his free hand with his. 

Karl gasped at first out of discomfort but was soon replaced with pleasure the more Sapnap continued to work his fingers in and out of him at a patiently slow pace. 

The kiss was soon broken as Sapnap pushed a second finger into him and speed up his pace slightly, causing Karl to moan out and grip his bicep for support, his breathe shaky. 

Sapnap had an idea of what he was doing but this was his first time with a guy. He thinks he's doing an okay job from all the noises that Karl is making. He couldn't help but watch in glee at the way he's reacting from only his fingers. 'Gosh i'm going to ruin him'. He thought to himself. 

Sapnap started scissoring his fingers inside Karl to make sure he doesn't hurt him, wanting him to be stretched and ready. He experimentally curled his fingers upwards and deeply which caused Karl to squirm and let out whinny noises. It drove him insane.

"I- i think i'm ready Sappy... i don't know how long i can last if you keep doing that" Karl said, breathlessly as he looked up toward Sapnap, his eyes glazed over and ready. 

That was just enough for Sapnap to smile and slowly pull out his fingers. 

~

"Aagh..!~" Karl moaned at the pressure and pleasure of Sapnap practically filling him up completely full over and over again. His gripped on Sapnap's shoulders was tight when he dug his nails into his skin. 

Sapnap groaned and grunted as he thrusting into him at a hard pace. He let out a shaking breathe against Karl's neck before sucking a mark into his skin once more. 

"Oh my god.. P-please..!~" Karl moaned out against his ear, bringing his hands up to tangle them into his hair, pulling once again at the pleasure. 

Sapnap chuckled and pulled his head out of Karl's neck only to look at him with dark eyes, "Please what?" He asked, the grip on Karl's waist so tight, the skin turned red. 

"F-faster Sappy... p-please!!~" Karl stuttered through his broken, moaning voice. He opened his eyes at the perfect timing just to see Sapnap's smile then into a grin while sweat built along his hairline. 

Sapnap took no time to waste and went faster and even harder as requested. He groans as he went in deeper each thrust, his member getting engulfed by warm walls, "Fuck Karl, you're so good~"

Karl whined out in pleasure at the praise, a smiled creeping onto his face. His cheeks grew rosey as he wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, "K-iss me..! kiss mmph.!"

The ravenette was quick to cut him off as lean down to connected their lips in a heated kiss, fulfilling his desire deeply and passionately.

The kiss didn't last long though as Karl was hit with a large wave of pleasure when Sapnap basically pounded into him.

The older arched his back and threw his head against the pillows as he moaned out loudly when Sapnap hit his prostate dead on. "Agh! Mmm there! Right there, Sap~" Karl said as he arched his back.

A low chuckle could be heard right by Karl's ear as he leaned back down, "So needy~" He whispered huskily and continued to pound into the boy underneath him in the same spot. Watching his face full of pleasure, both of their moans filling the air. 

"C-close..! I'm so close" Karl said between breathes and before he new it, he saw stars as he came untouched all over his stomach, breathing heavily. 

"Ugh..!~" Sapnap came soon after at the sight of Karl and the feeling of him tightening around him eagerly, wanting him to finish with him. 

Both boys collapse on the bed, enjoying their after glow together as Karl was quick to pull Sapnap close to him, kissing his forehead over and over again before snuggling close.

"We should do this more often"

"Definitely"

—  
Word Count: 1758

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short two-part one shot!


End file.
